Sea and Poem
by Auror Rarachan
Summary: For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V/ Ini adalah tentang semua rasa kasih dan cinta. Dari sudut Sakura untuk Sasuke , dari sudut Sasuke untuk Sakura, dan dari sudut kita untuk mereka berdua/ Sasuke adalah laut hijau bagi Sakura dan Sakura adalah puisi cinta bagi Sasuke/ Bagaimana cinta yang samar bisa menyatu menjadi hubungan sakral yang abadi.


**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di persembahkan untuk**_

 _ **S-Savers : Banjir Tomatceri V**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Auror Rarachan**

 **.**

 **NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt number #6 for "SasuSaku Canon"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sekali saja, aku ingin mendengar kau ingin aku, laut hijau-ku.**

 **Tolong peluk aku seperti ini sesering mungkin, kehangatan jarimu adalah puisi cinta bagi-ku. Aku ingin seperti ini, karena kau akan selamanya di hati-ku.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah mau pergi? Tsunade _ **-sama**_ hampir menyelesaikan tangan buatanmu dari sel Hashirama." Dia enggan, dia tak ingin Sasuke pergi lagi dari hidupnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura,"Aku harus melihatnya sendiri bagaimana dunia bekerja. Segalanya yang pernah aku abaikan sekarang bisa kulihat dengan lebih baik. Kesempatan hanya datang sekali, dan aku tak ingin kesempatan ini hilang."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, "Jika aku bilang... Aku ingin ikut bagaimana?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia tak ingin melibatkan Sakura dalam penebusan dosanya. Sudah terlalu banyak Sakura jatuh dan tersakiti olehnya, kini apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Kenapa Sakura begitu baik ingin mendampinginya. Entah memang Sakura baik atau dia bodoh, keduanya tampak beda tipis.

Sejenak terbesit bayangan dirinya di masa lalu ketika masih bersama Itachi, Sasuke memberanikan dirinya.

TAP!

"Aku akan segera menemuimu." Sasuke berusaha melepas segala emosinya yang ia pendam selama ini kepada Sakura. Berharap 2 jari yang melekat di kening Sakura mampu menyalurkan arti bahwa Sasuke tak ingin Sakura terluka—Dia menyayangi wanita itu.

"Dan Terima kasih ..."

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku tak peduli sebanyak apa waktu dan perasaan yang aku korbankan untuknya. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak rasa sakit bercampur rindu aku rasakan demi dirinya. Itu semua karena aku mencintainya dengan sebanyak rasa kasih di dunia.

Siapa yang kau tunggu Sasuke- _ **kun**_?

Aku ingin memintamu untuk kembali, bersamaku dalam diam dan menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Tapi yang kutakutkan adalah ketika kau bersifat hangat dengan menyentuh dahi lebarku tapi tidak di dalam hatimu.

Terlalu banyak jalan yang kita lewati sedari kita masih kecil, sedari kita belum mengerti sepenuhnya apa arti cinta sejati yang tulus. Tak peduli sebanyak apapun aku berharap, aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang terdekat denganmu. Tak peduli apa yang aku pikirkan, aku tetap tidak bisa menghubungimu dan hanya hilang di langit.

Aku tahu semua sakit yang kau rasakan. Jika saja rasa sakit itu bisa kau bagi padaku, maka akan kuambil seluruhnya agar kau bisa kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu. Bahkan jika kau merasakan yang namanya kesepian lagi, maka kesepian itu akan jatuh menjauh karena aku akan berada dekat di sisimu.

Aku ingin sekali kau datang kemari Sasuke, datang dan selamatkanlah aku. Tapi aku tahu seberapa menderitanya kau selama ini. Karena itu aku hanya meminta kepada Tuhan agar kamu selalu bahagia dan tak akan datang kesini.

"Sial! Kenapa laki-laki itu tidak datang juga? Percuma saja kita menyusup ke Konoha dan menculik gadis ini!" Aku dengar anak buah Kido mengumpat. Ya, tidak apa-apa Sasuke- _ **kun**_ tidak datang. Asal dia selamat, asal dia tidak masuk keperangkap para manusia busuk ini.

"Kalau tidak datang juga, bunuh saja gadis itu. Dia akan sangat merepotkan jika tidak segera di urus." Kali ini suara Kido yang kudengar. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut di sini. Di tempat gelap dan sangat sempit. Hanya aku seorang tanpa penerang yang setidaknya bisa membuat diriku merasa nyaman.

Sejujurnya aku tak ingin mati di sini. Aku ingin mendengar bahwa Sasuke- _ **kun**_ mencintaiku. Hanya sekali saja, aku ingin Sasuke-kun bilang dia hanya ingin aku. Aku ingin dia tidak membiarkan aku tenggelam tanpa berenang kemudian menjadi gelembung seperti Little Mermaid. Tapi aku juga ingin dia tidak datang kemari karena aku hanya umpan untuk menjebak dirinya.

"Tuan! Ada seseorang yang masuk ke markas!" Teriakan itu, teriakan itu sangat mengejutkanku. Rasanya dadaku bergemuruh kencang, Tuhan jangan bawa Sasuke-kun kemari. Jangan biarkan dia mati di tangan manusia busuk itu tanpa merasakan kembali rasa kasih sayang dan cinta.

Aku tak ingin dia menanggung resiko karena menyelamatkanku. Karena tidak peduli seberapa dekat aku disisinya, aku dan Sasuke-kun masih tampak jauh.

"Sa—Sakura!" Suara itu, suara Sasuke-kun. Dia datang, apa manusia busuk tadi sudah dia habisi? Aku berusaha membuka kelopak mataku, rasanya sangat berat. Tiga hari setelah di culik aku tak diberi makan sama sekali. Kido memang berniat membunuhku dan hanya menjadikanku sebagai umpan saja.

Aku merasakan tangan dingin yang sedikit basah—basah karena cairan amis memeluk tubuh lunglaiku. Apa itu liquid merah? Apa Sasuke-kun terluka?

"Sakura, Sakura! Kau terluka?" Aku mendengar lagi suaranya, aku berusaha tersenyum. Nada bicaranya nampak khawatir, dengan mendengarnya saja aku sudah cukup senang. Aku ingin jatuh tertidur di pelukannya.

"Sasuke _ **-kun**_."

 _ **Dia datang dan menyelamatkan aku**_ , gadis yang selalu dia bilang menyebalkan.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

" Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia belum sadar juga?" Sasuke berdiri di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit dengan ekspresi datar, tapi apakah perasaannya sedatar mukanya?

"Sakura kehilangan banyak cakra Sasuke, tim medis telah menanganinya. Sekarang kita biarkan Sakura istirahat. Pasti beberapa saat lagi dia akan sadar." Teman Sakura, Yamanaka Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke diam sambil menatap muka pucat Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang menolong Sakura, Sasuke. Kami terlalu lambat menolongnya karena susah mendeteksi keberadaan Kido." Kali ini Sai yang bicara. Sasuke hanya diam, mulutnya tak bergerak untuk menjawab dan matanya pun tak berpaling kearah yang lain selain muka letih pucat itu.

"Beritahu aku ketika dia sudah bangun."

* * *

Sudah dua hari semenjak Sakura sadar, tapi Sasuke belum juga menjenguk. Sebenarnya tiap saat dia menjenguk, hanya saja Sasuke hanya mengintip Sakura dari kaca pintu. Untuk saat ini dia belum ingin menemui Sakura secara langsung.

Sakura nampaknya pulih dengan cepat, mukanya berseri ketika Naruto dan Hinata datang menjenguk. "Ah Sasuke, kau tak ingin masuk?" Sasuke menoleh ke kanan, ada Sai dengan sebuket bunga merah. "Nanti." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sai tersenyum,dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Ah, aku ada janji dengan Ino. Bisa kau berikan ini ke Sakura nanti setelah Naruto dan Hinata pulang?" Tanya Sai. Sasuke menatap muka Sai datar, kemudian menatap buket bunga di tangan Sai. "Baiklah."

* * *

"Sa—Sasuke _ **-kun**_?"

Sakura nampaknya terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke dan—sebuket bunga? "Ini dari Sai." Sasuke menjelaskan pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Terima kasih telah menolongku Sasuke _ **-kun**_."

"Tidak. Kau celaka gara-gara aku." Sasuke menolak ucapan Sakura, dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir jendela dan menatap keluar. "Sudah mendingan? Tak baik terus-terusan di kamar. Kau harus keluar sesekali." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, kemudian seulas senyum terukir diwajah indahnya. "Kau mau temani aku ke taman?" Tak perlu di jawab, Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Sakura.

Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan ke taman Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kemudian mendudukan diri di gazebo taman sambil memandang pepohonan hijau yang tertanam di tanah. "Sasuke _ **-kun**_ apa kabar?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang hening semenjak mereka tiba di sini. "Baik." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Sakura menutup mulutnya, kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan sensitif itu. "Mungkin." Lagi-lagi hanya sepatah kata yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Sakura." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Tetap di sampingku." Sasuke menatap sepasang bola emerald milik Sakura. Sakura sedikit bingung, "Aku berharap kau mau menerimaku sebagai pasanganmu meski tak sepantasnya itu terjadi karena perlakuanku dulu." Kalimat itu, panjang dan bermakna. Sakura membulatkan bola matanya. Air matanya mengalir, entah perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Semuanya terasa meledak-ledak antara haru, senang, kaget, dan tak percaya.

Sedikit ragu, tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan menghapus air mata dari ujung mata kiri Sakura hingga ke pipinya. Kemudian, jari-jari itu menggenggam jari-jari hangat Sakura.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Ayah, ibu, dan Itachi adalah sumber cinta dan kasihku selama aku kecil. Yang dikatakan Madara Uchiha ketika Perang Ninja ke-4 kemarin adalah kebenaran. Uchiha memiliki cinta yang paling tulus dan dalam, hingga akhirnya ketika cinta itu hilang, maka mereka tak akan segan berubah menjadi liar demi menang dari yang namanya kesepian.

Segala hal yang aku raih dan capai, dari mengkhianati guruku hingga bertarung melawan kakakku sendiri. Aku adalah biadab dari yang biadab. Kemudian reuni tim 7 ketika aku membunuh Danzo membuatku sedikit pusing. Aku sengaja menyerang mantan rekan setimku dulu Haruno Sakura karena aku tahu gadis itu tak mungkin datang sendiri. Aku yakin Guru Kakashi dan Naruto ada disini.

Kemudian kesalahan paling fatal yang kulakukan ketika mataku melihat dengan tidak jelas aku mencekik Sakura. Dan setelah semua yang kami lalui, Sakura tetap saja mencintaiku dan memintaku kembali. Bahkan setelah aku menantang Naruto seusai perang mengalahkan Kaguya. Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan? Pilihan terakhirku adalah menggunakan _Genjutsu_ agar dia membenciku, membenciku yang seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

Tapi kemudian ketika pertarunganku dengan Naruto habis, dia datang dengan wajah menangis dan sedih. Dia tak hanya mengobati Naruto, tapi mengobati orang yang selalu jahat di hidupnya dengan sisa cakra yang pastinya terbatas. Dia menangis, "Sa—Sakura .."

"Diamlah, aku harus konsentrasi." Kata itu begitu dingin, tak pernah dia bicara seperti itu padaku. Apa Sakura telah membenciku? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, padahal itulah yang aku inginkan dari dulu. Sakura menangis, air matanya begitu banyak. Sebuah kegilaan untuk melihatnya hancur dan sedih, ini sungguh misteri.

Selama setahun aku berada di Konoha selepas perang hingga kini kulihat rambut Sakura mulai sedikit memanjang. Ketika semua penduduk pergi kemakam untuk peringatan satu tahun kematian para pahlawan, aku berada di gerbang desa bersama dengannya.

Dia mencegahku lagi seperti saat kami _Genin_. Entah perasaan apa yang menelusup kedalam hatiku yang membuatku gelisah untuk pergi meninggalkan desa—meninggalkannya.

Kemudian aku pergi, dan tetap saja menyakitinya. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan takdir kelam itu pada Sakura. Kenapa dia selalu sial jika menyangkut namaku?

Dan kemudian setelah Sakura sembuh pasca penculikan Kido, aku ingat kencan kami. Aku berjalan di belakang Sakura yang begitu semangat berjalan ke arah Kedai Ichiraku. Terkadang Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya ketika banyak anak-anak kecil mengerubunginya karena kagum terhadapnya. Mulut mungil yang ditutupi oleh jari-jari hangatnya.

Aku memberanikan diri, ini adalah sebuah kejujuran walau ada sedikit kepura-puraan yang kuperlukan untuk terlihat biasa. Aku meraih jari-jari kecilnya, menggenggam tangannya. "Sasu—"

"Terlalu banyak halangan karena anak-anak itu, kita tak akan sampai kedai jika mereka terus mengerubungimu. Mereka tidak akan berani mendekat jika kau bersama aku." Itulah alibiku ketika dia bingung dan kaget aku menggenggam tangannya. Sebelumnya aku tahu bahwa inilah yang disebut perasaan yang bersama dengan angin.

Aku benar-benar merasa hatiku seperti meleleh waktu itu,bahkan saat inipun masih terasa. "Akhirnya kau menikah Teme." Naruto tersenyum di sebelahku. Aku hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian melihat kearah pintu. Sakura dengan _shiromuku_ -nya telah datang. Aku mendekatinya dan berjalan di sebelah kirinya sambil menggenggam jari-jari itu lagi.

Sebuah kebahagiaan ketika kita berjalan bersama semakin dekat, kebahagiaan yang akan menjaga kita dari rasa sepi dan sakit. Aku mengeratkan jariku, kehangatan jari Sakura adalah puisi cinta untukku. Aku ingin terus seperti ini, peluk aku dengan kedua lenganmu dan jangan biarkan pergi.

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kulirik jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Aku dan istriku belum juga bangun. Kulihat wajah lelahnya karena upacara pernikahan Uchiha kemarin dan aktivitas tadi malam. Aku tak menyangka akan semuanya.

"Enghh.." Sakura mengerang sedikit ketika aku menggerakan badanku, tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuhku. Aku tahu, aku tahu kamu cinta aku Sakura. Tapi kadang aku tetap merasa khawatir, khawatir kau akan pergi. Karena itu selama ini aku selalu menghindar dan berusaha agar kamu tak jauh terlibat dengan masalahku.

Tolong peluk aku seperti ini sesering mungkin. Ini akan menjadi kebiasaaan. Aku akan tersenyum dan bernyanyi di dalam dadaku seperti nyanyian burung. Aku heran mengapa aku masih kaget dengan waktu yang telah berlalu.

" Sakura, sejak bertemu kau aku berharap hari pertama bertemu itu akan terus berlanjut." Aku mengusap dahinya yang lebar, dia masih terlelap. Tetap disampingku Sakura, mimpi tak akan bisa ada selamanya, dan jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi, aku berharap tidak akan pernah bangun.

Kehangatan jarimu adalah puisi cinta bagiku.

Aku ingin terus seperti ini, peluk aku dengan lenganmu dan jangan biarkan pergi. _**Kamu telah menyelamatkan aku**_ dari segela rasa sakit, dan biarkan kini aku yang melindungimu dari segala rasa yang pernah ada.

* * *

Ini semua tentangku yang selalu mencintai dan menunggumu di setiap waktuku, Sasuke _ **-kun.**_

* * *

Ini semua tentangku seorang kriminal kesepian yang takut kau akan terluka dan pergi meninggalkan aku, Sakura _**Uchiha**_.


End file.
